Crazy Murder House Party!
by TwistedSymmetry
Summary: Ayano never expected the invitation. Summer had just begun, and her dreams were already becoming a reality. Senpai had actually invited her to his beach house! But not just her. All of her rivals were there and he was no where to be found. Now trapped in a house locked to the brim, the girls find themselves thrown into a mystery of horror and humor! Yandere Simulator (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Hi guys and welcome to...this monstrosity of a tale! This is just a ridiculous story about ridiculous things somewhat parodying my favorite murder mystery novel, _And Then There Were None_ by Agatha Christie. It'll be a series of disasters after another, and for this particular plot-line, everything takes place over summer vacation so let's assume for now no rival has confessed to Senpai yet. With those things in mind, please enjoy!**

* * *

Crazy Murder House Party!

 _Chapter One: The Invitation_

The beginning of August initiated the start of an epic summer for the Akademi High School faculty and student body. Once the final bell echoed its way throughout the school, excited students crowded out of their classrooms and dashed down towards their lockers with summer hopes, goals and dreams tumbling in their minds. Friends exited the building with smiles plastered on their faces and hearts ready for the adventures awaiting them around each and every corner. Though the summer would last a single month, it was enough time to fulfill plans and hopefully experience something new and exciting. Maybe even the start of a summer romance.

Although Ayano Aishi left the school grounds alone, she knew she wouldn't be returning as a single student any longer. With her parents away and time to kill, she had already devised a plan for the next few weeks and how she was going to win her Senpai's heart. That was at least what she had in mind until the following morning. She had awakened to the summer sun with a smile and was about to set off on her quest when something odd caught her eye. Jutting out of her mailbox was a white, silky envelope sealed with a pink heart sticker. Ayano held it before her eyes and carefully scanned it while flipping it over.

"To Ayano Aishi," She read her name scrawled in beautiful handwriting on the back of the envelope. Once she recognized the pattern and style of the writing, she immediately threw aside her current summer plans and gently opened the flap, a small letter resting inside. She tucked the seal under her arm and read over the contents of the handwritten invitation.

"I-Is this for real?!"Ayano muttered aloud while she read over the writing with a trembling hand. Handwritten and just for her was an invite to Senpai's beach house. Her Senpai's beach house! He wanted her, Ayano Aishi, to spend time with him at his summer beach house! Ayano paused and furiously nodded her head with tears welling in her eyes. Finally, somehow and somewhere, there was a greater being embracing their destiny and bringing the two closer together.

The lovesick girl bolted back inside her house and carefully added the invite to her precious Senpai shrine, not before smelling it and soaking up his sweet manly scents. It smelled just as incredible as the underwear hanging in the highest compartment of her shelves, her ultimate pride and joy. This invitation was written by him and directly for her, which meant she would eventually have to shelter in a glass case, but after their vacation of course.

She began to pack her bags with a jolly tune while not even questioning the integrity of the letter and why he, who had never once talked to her, asked her to spend time with him. Though the print said she'd stay for a single week, the girl basically ripped out her drawers and dumped whatever clothing she owned, every single panty she possessed, into her conveniently large suitcase. She figured he'd beg her to stay a few weeks longer, possibly until the end of vacation, and it was best to be prepared. And to further the fact that she was prepared, she decided to stuff her bag with some "other utensils" just in case someone else got in the way.

All that was left was for her to sleep and dream about the wonderful times ahead of her. Not an ounce of suspicion crossed her mind because she didn't need to worry. She sniffed the letter for proof, examined the writing style for proof, and packed other things if the situation took a different turn. He even mentioned something about a lovely banquet being served to her once she arrived at 5:00 the next day. For Ayano Aishi, her dreams were finally becoming a reality.

* * *

 _Sunday, 4:45p.m._

* * *

After a distance of a ride, Ayano forcefully pedaled her bike up the narrow path leading to Senpai's beach house. Beyond the house, Ayano could see the golden sun setting in the distance as its rays glistened over the waters crashing against the beach shore. The thought of her and Senpai dashing about hand-in-hand along the shoreline sparked a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to show Senpai her bikini, a moment she had been dreaming about for so long. Sure his family would also be living in the house with them but Ayano knew her and Senpai would find the time to escape and embark on their own private adventures. Everything would be perfect.

With excitement fluttering in her heart, the girl tossed her bike over in some corner and dragged the massive suitcase up the steps and towards the building's front door. This was it. She found herself staring down at the doorbell and debating whether to press it or not. It was bold for Senpai to make the first move but Ayano was still just as nervous as she was excited. Once she'd pressed that tiny button, her beloved Senpai would open the doors and speak to her for the first time. It was a good thing she chose to come early just so he could see how dedicated she was. It was now or never.

Ayano jabbed her finger against the button and a sympathy of echoes pounded from within the house. She could hear approaching footsteps and felt her body shake and dive into a further panic. Soon he would open the door and break the ice between the two of them, his face smiling at her own. Her eyes retreated to the floor as she clutched the handle of her bag until her knuckles turned white. This was it, no turning back. The door swung open.

"Um, S-Senpai?" Ayano muttered in a cute and anxious tone.

The air between them grew silent for a moment until it was beat to death by an enormous welcome.

"Ayano! You made it!" The voice exclaimed in front of her. A very, very feminine and irritating voice, to be precise.

Ayano froze in place and blinked at the ground before slowly tilting her head at her greeter. Standing in front of her was a familiar green haired girl dressed in a maid's outfit who had her signature phone planted in her hand.

"Midori!" Ayano shouted and scanned the girl once more. "Why the hell are you here?!"

"Thaaaaaaat's right!" Midori winked and swiftly grabbed onto Ayano's arm. With a forceful tug, Ayano was dragged into the house and thrown into the foyer while Midori slammed the front door shut. The dark haired girl turned around and stared in horror at the other female not only standing in Senpai's beach house but also wearing questionable attire.

"And why are you dressed like that?!" Ayano motioned her hands at Midori's outfit and prayed that it was for reasons other than what she was thinking. It had better not of been linked to what she was thinking. She applauded herself for packing those extra "utensils."

"Oh, this old thing?" Midori chuckled and stretched the material outward.

"Yes." Ayano scowled and already had a hand reaching into her bag for a weapon. Just in case.

"Well…it's for the role!" She shouted in joy and much to Ayano's chagrin.

"Huh?!" Ayano's eyes widened as she stumbled back on her feet. "Role!? As in roleplay?!"

"Ha-ha, no silly! I'm the maid of the manor," She stuck her tongue out in a playful manner and performed a curtsy in front of the startled girl.

"This is a beach house, Midori. Senpai's beach house to be exact." Ayano muttered through gritted teeth."

"Oh, I know that. You see, I get why I'm a maid but I don't get why I'm here." She pouted and dragged her phone up to her face. "And worst of all, YandereDev won't tell me why! He's been so cryptic since school let out!"

She began to angrily punch in letters on her keyboard while Ayano tried to make sense of what the hell she was talking about. In the midst of this bizarre and unnatural situation, Ayano figured it was time to play detective, and then result to killing if need be.

"So, where is Senpai?" Ayano decided to ask the most important question of them all but Midori seemed too consumed in her conversation with her imaginary friend, as always. Whoever YandereDev was, how the hell did he manage such a pain in the ass?

Ayano pinched the bridge of her nose and cleared her throat once more. "Midori!"

"Huh? Oh!" The green haired maid gave off a nervous chuckle and whipped her phone away. "Yeah?"

"Where's Taro?!"

"Ohhhh him," Midori nodded and brought her finger up to her chin. "He won't be joining the group just yet."

"Wait, wait," Ayano shook her head, "What do you mean by _the group?_ "

"Well everyone in the dining room of course!" Midori began to burst in laughter as if the mention of the group was common knowledge.

Instead of sifting for answers from an idiot, Ayano shoved passed the ditsy maid and followed the trail of classical music echoing from down the hall. She needed to get to the bottom of this messed up charade and find out what was really going on. She couldn't deny that the letter was written by Senpai but something about the whole situation seemed off the wall. Ayano approached the wide framed door with an ominous expression and kicked it open with a single gesture. The wooden doors swung outwards on impact and Ayano marched right into the dining room bursting with light.

Her feet froze in place as she stared at the people surrounding the large, rectangular table adorned with candles, plates and napkins. Before her sat the faces of all her rivals, each one staring back at each other with the same shocked expression. Ayano started from the far left and scanned over each person until she reached the lone chair resting closest to her. Osana, Amai, Kizana, Oka, Asu, the school nurse, a substitute teacher, Osoro, Megami, and even Kokona!?

Midori appeared behind a dumbstruck Ayano and waved her hands in front of the other unamused visitors.

"Okay everyone! Our final guest has arrived! This is Ayano Aishi!" Midori smiled and motioned her arms at Ayano as if she were revealing some sort of fabulous prize.

"We know!" Everyone replied in unison, each voice reflecting a different tone towards the new addition to their circle.

"See, everything works out in the end!" Midori grinned while placing her hands on Ayano's back and shoving the frozen girl over to her new seat next to Kokona. Ayano could feel eleven eyes stare at her while she was forced into her chair by the overly cheerful maid.

"Why was she invited?" Megami scowled and leaned over Kokona who was unfortunate enough to be seated between the two. Ayano returned the deadly expression and balled her hands into tight fists, much to Kokona's dismay. The purple haired girl felt herself shrink in her seat while the two shot at each other with laser eyes.

"Why are any of you here?!" Osana whined from across the table and glared over at all the unwanted guests. "I'm at least Senpai's friend, so I have the right to be here!"

"You that much of a dumbass? We all clearly received an invitation, that's why!" Osoro spat back with her arms crossed. Though she always looked generally pissed, she was really ticked off tonight!

"Well I thought we were supposed to be having some 'private' summer lessons," The teacher muttered in her natural seductive tone.

Kizana glanced over at the older woman in disgust while filing her nails. "Eww, why would he want to invite over an old hag?"

"Why you little—!"

"Alright everyone! Calm down, calm down!" Midori attempted to whistle through her fingers but ended up spraying spit everywhere.

"Where is he anyways? He always keeps me waiting!" Osana complained in a loud, straining voice. Ayano glared at the pigtailed menace while running her fingers along the sharp edges of her steak knife.

"Unfortunately, YandereDev told me Senpai was running a bit late. So I can serve you your meals right now!" Midori bowed and rushed through the side doors and into the kitchen where she tried to stack multiple dishes onto a large silver platter. Oka looked up from her lap and directed her attention towards where Midori vanished.

"I…worry for…that girl," She spoke softly and everyone nodded in agreement. At least they all had one thing in common.

"Something about this isn't right." Megami nodded at the other girls only to receive a snicker from Ayano.

"What made you think that?" She tilted her head at the silver haired president who furiously dug her nails into the tablecloth.

"I think Megami has a point. Although I think it's quite wonderful for all of us to gather here for a meal, something about it just seems a little bit strange." Amai nodded from her seat with concerned eyes.

"Agreed, this place kind of gives me the creeps actually," Kizana finally put down her nail file and stared at the center of the table. "Not to mention those ugly little plush dolls."

The group had been so consumed in their bickering and confusion that they had missed the single most important detail in the entire room. At the center of the table rested a large platter containing chibi version dolls of themselves. Really though, how had they not noticed this?

"Oh wow, mine's even wearing the sweatshirt I wrap around my waist!" Asu reached her hand for the smaller version of herself and pointed to the yellow article of clothing hanging from its hips.

Amai grabbed her little doll and smiled at the little treats sewn in her mini hands. "They're actually kind of cute!"

"Voodoo." Oka held hers up and appreciated the needles sticking out of its cloth.

"Ha, even Ayano's is holding a knife!" Osana waved the mini Yandere in her palm only to have Ayano reach over the table and snatch it in a flash.

She plopped back down in her seat and dangled the mini her from its stubby hand, the other hand indeed holding a small fabric knife. She couldn't understand why the others thought those little demon spawns were adorable. Instead, she was curious as to why they were even here in the first place! Did Senpai have a secret passion for arts and crafts or was this another addition to the sick joke unfolding around her?

The random invitation, Midori as a maid, demonic plushies and the fact that she was forced to dine with her enemies—it all seemed too bizarre. She had experienced some pretty strange things, but this outshined them all. Whatever was happening, Ayano was determined to get to the bottom of it and uncover the mystery around her.

She only hoped the situation couldn't get any weirder.

* * *

 **Like I said, a ridiculous story about ridiculous things! So as you may have noticed, I did not add Senpai's little sister and well that's just because I'm saving her from the madness about to ensue later on. Well well, 12 people present in the house eh? What'll happen next? Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking Revelations

Crazy Murder House Party

 _Chapter Two: Shocking Revelations_

* * *

 _Sunday, 5:30p.m._

* * *

After several failed attempts by Midori, the ditzy maid was finally able to juggle all the dishes and distribute them among the rivals. During that brief timeframe of smashing glass and other shenanigans, the dark atmosphere between the girls drastically shifted once Kizana pointed out the little dolls resting at the center of the table. Some of the girls stared at them with mixed feelings while the others dove into the pile for theirs and admired the small yet intricate details carefully applied to each plush.

Ayano glared down at her miniature self with a deadpan expression and almost felt haunted by its stitched on grin. If Senpai was a fan of sewing, then why did he give her little one a tiny fabric knife? No one should know her secret intentions, and most certainly not her Senpai!

"Don't tell me the great Ayano is afraid of dolls?" Osana snickered from across the table and glanced down at the mini Yandere plush. Ayano's grip tightened around the plush as she began to squeeze at its head.

"Although I don't think they're ugly, they are rather strange." Megami picked up the silver haired doll and allowed it to dangle from her fingertips as if it were a piece of trash. "And creepy. Why would Taro have these made for us?"

"Maybe as a welcome gift!" The nurse laughed and began to repeatedly poke at the small fabric syringe sewn in her mini's hand. Everyone stared in horror at her behavior and then switched their gaze to the teacher who was poking something else on her doll. When she noticed all eyes were planted on her, she looked up from her doll and shrugged.

"What's the problem? He gave my doll a nice rack. Very accurate if you ask me." She held it out to everyone and began to shake it so it would jiggle.

Everyone mentally gagged at the lewd teacher and started to blurt out comments meant to irritate her. Soon the insults evolved into a full blown battle at each other and the words were getting deadlier as the time stretched on. Only one girl decided to remain quiet and stealthily cradle her doll in her arms. She admired the stitch work and the accuracy of her doll and felt butterflies flutter in her stomach, if the doll was indeed from her Senpai. Ayano noticed the girl's odd behavior from the corner of her eye and stared at her with her eyelids twitching.

Osoro shot her head up from the doll and felt sweat gather on her forehead. "W-What are you looking at?" She spat back at the spy and immediately dropped the doll from her hands.

"Aww someone does have a soft spot, huh?" Osana teased only to aggravate Osoro even more. The tough girl reached for the platter and lifted the tiny pigtailed doll from its place.

"Well at least mine doesn't look like this!" She flung the doll at Osana's face and chuckled once it smacked her right between the eyes.

"Ack! What's your problem?! Jealous of my doll?" Osana shouted at the blonde and lifted the doll in the air so everyone could get a good look at it. "I bet mine outshines all of yours."

Though the mini Osana was complete with adorable polka dot leggings and ribbons, the princess herself failed to see what exactly Osoro was talking about. Ayano scanned over the doll's face and the big gaping hole meant to illustrate the pigtailed girl's annoying mouth. The Yandere couldn't hold back her laughter and was soon joined by everyone else in the room. Osana's face twitched from their irritating response and spun the doll around to figure out why they were laughing.

"What the hell?! What's this supposed to mean?" She cried and ran her figure over the stitched mouth.

"Well, it means 'you always keep me waiting!'" Ayano mocked in a whiney voice almost identical to the tsundere's.

"Oh, that's it!" Osana was about to fling her spoon across the table when Midori finally scurried out of the kitchen with stacked plates of food. "You got lucky…for now." Osana grumbled.

"Orderrrrrrrr uppppppp!" Midori cheered and set the steaming plates in front of each girl. After all her patrons were served, the perky maid dashed around the table and gracefully opened the lid over all the platters, revealing the savory delicacies underneath. To their surprise, each lid was labeled with their name highlighted in their respective hair color. "Tonight, Senpai wishes to kick off the summer with a meaty celebration!" Midori laughed and shuffled her way to the front of the room with her hands waving in the air.

"Oh it looks perfect!" Amai swooned over the meal resting before her while everyone else leaned over theirs with drooling mouths.

"Before each of you is a tender cut of filet mignon cooked to perfection with fluffy mashed potatoes and a steamy vegetable medley! Mm mmm mmmmm!" The maid giggled and rubbed at her belly.

Ayano was already sharpening her steak knife and glaring down at the dish like a predator. "I'm gonna murder this meat." She muttered and began to hack chunks off its edges. Osoro and Asu joined Ayano and sliced at their meat like maniacs while the others ate slow and with etiquette manners.

"Please enjoy!" Midori bowed and maneuvered around the table with a water pitcher in hand. Now that the girls had a new topic to agree upon, they cheerfully commented on their meals and beamed about how thoughtful Senpai was when planning this banquet. While the maid was pouring more water for Megami, the president looked at her with a question in mind.

"Tell me Midori, who prepared this meal?"

"Um well, I honestly don't know."

The silver haired girl choked a little on her water and gently put her glass aside. "You mean to tell me that you have no idea who cooked this?"

"Uh, yes?" Midori nodded and puffed out her cheeks with narrowed brows. "I found them in the back with a letter attached to them."

"May I see the letter?"

"Sure thing!" Midori reached for the tiny pocket in her apron and pulled out a crumbled ball of paper that she placed in Megami's palm. The girl opened the letter and scanned over the elegant handwriting that matched the script found on the invitations.

"It sure looks like his writing," Megami whispered and read over the text once more.

* * *

 _Midori,_

 _Please distribute these meals to their designated guests when I give the okay. Their names will be written across the lids._

 _Thank you,_

 _Taro_

* * *

"So what 'okay' did Taro give you," Megami looked up at the maid who held out her phone.

"YandereDev told me to…" She muttered with sheepish eyes.

"Of course he did." The president pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh. Clearly Midori was sucked into this charade through simple means of convincement. Everyone at school knew the green haired chatterbox was a little off the wall and the fact that she continuously talked to some strange guy didn't help. Neither did his 'username.' But how did Taro, if he did set up this arrangement, get the YandereDev guy to join in? Who else could convince Midori to wear a maid outfit and act this way if it wasn't for YandereDev, as creepy as the thought was…

"I seriously question your friendships, Midori," Megami directly stated to the maid. Midori giggled thinking it was a joke and moved on to pouring water in Kokona's glass.

"Thank you," The social butterfly nodded at the maid and reached for her full cup of water.

"You've been silent the whole meal Kokona," Ayano leaned over to her, causing the girl to jump in her seat. "Something on your mind?"

Kokona set her cup aside and twirled her finger along the ends of her curls. "Well, other than this weird gathering and the problems at home…"

"Something happening at home?" Megami turned to her with concerned eyes. Now she felt trapped between the two gazes.

"N-Nothing you need to worry about!" Kokona muttered and began to tap her fingers against her glass. She then took a deep breath. "There is something else though…it's those dolls…"

"Ugly? I know. Who in their right mind would find those little creepers adorable?" Ayano scowled at the one in her palm and started to flick at its head. Maybe she would have found it more appealing if it wasn't for the tiny knife. Who would have known that?!

Megami for once agreed with her statement but Kokona still seemed nervous. When the two girls realized there was something else bothering her, they opened their ears to whatever else she had to say.

"That's not it?" Megami tilted her head.

Kokona shifted in her seat and tapped her pointer fingers together. "W-Well, after you all grabbed your little dolls, I realized I didn't have one."

"Huh?!" The girls exclaimed in unison and glanced over at the empty platter and the other girls holding their dolls. With nothing left on the table, they realized she was telling the truth.

"How could that be? You got an invite right?"

Kokona nodded and pulled out a folded envelope from her pocket. The letter inside was the same as the others except addressed to Kokona.

"Maybe we should ask Midori."

"What the hell would she know?! She's the one who slipped in a maid outfit for no damn reason!"

"I know, but I'm sure we can get something out of her."

"Believe me, there's nothing in that head of hers but hot air and YandereDev."

"And that's worse than the things you think about?" Megami had opened a door that wasn't meant to be opened and Ayano froze in her seat. She knew the president was smarter than she looked (mostly because Ayano couldn't stand the pointed shape of her bangs). The girl somehow suspected Ayano's obsessive crush and labeled her as a threat.

"You think you know me Miss Prez, but you clearly don't." Ayano squinted her eyes and slowly wrapped her fingers around the steak knife handle.

"Well in terms of Midori, we don't have any other option, do we? She's the only one here playing along with this little game! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one throwing this party together!"

"Um, guys?"

Megami and Ayano looked up from their bickering and planted their fierce gazes onto poor Kokona. The girl widened her eyes. "I don't really feel—ahh!"

"Kokona!" Megami reached her arms out by reflex but the purple haired girl gently motioned her hands away.

Clutching her stomach, she stood up from the table. "I'm fine…just a little stomach ache. I think I'm gonna go find the restroom."

"Of course, need someone to come with you?"

"N-No thanks, I would be embarrassed if you, um, heard me…" She averted her eyes from Megami and felt her cheeks redden. No one wants to hear someone vomit…

"Alright." Megami nodded and watched Kokona approach Midori for directions. The perky maid was about to direct her to the bathroom but instead jumped up on her feet.

"Oh! That's right!" Midori turned to the table. "Hey everyone! Senpai will be here any minute, so why don't you get acquainted with your rooms and the rest of the house!"

"Where are our rooms?" Asu stood up from her seat and raised her arms in the air for a stretch.

"Where's the bathroom…?" Kokona muttered from behind but was interrupted by Midori instantly whipping out a set of keys and swinging them around her finger.

"Good question! Since there are only four bedrooms in the house, we're gonna have to stuff three of you in each room!"

"Oh how fun." Osana mumbled and jumped in her skin once Midori appeared behind her.

"That's right, Osana! You get to room in Hanako-chan's bedroom with Kizana and Rana-sensei!"

"Ah! Why those two?" Kizana scowled.

"Hey hey, I'm just reading what was assigned! Don't shoot the messenger."

"You two could use a good teacher, you might actually learn something." The teacher chuckled and dragged her luggage down towards her new room.

"Uck, like I need to be taught by her. No one can resist me to begin with." Kizana glared at the teacher as she followed her down the hall.

"Alright! So in Senpai's spare room, it'll be Oka, Asu and Amai. Ha-ha, the big club buffs. In his parent's bedroom, nurse Kina, Kokona and me! Cute and social butterflies!"

The girls nodded at each other and began to disperse down the halls and towards their new rooms with suitcases in hand. Luckily for them, no one seemed bothered by the arrangement other than the drama queens who left a little earlier.

Ayano's heart was about to explode within her realizing that she was actually going to be staying…

"In Senpai's room, it's gonna be Ayano, Megami and Osoro! The school's bad asses, ahh yeah!"

"No way." Megami blinked and looked over at her new roommates.

Ayano would've thrown in another insulting comment but had other things on her mind. She, Ayano Aishi, was going to be sleeping, SLEEPING, in her beloved Senpai's bedroom. Sure it was only his vacation room but nevertheless his room. His sheets probably smelled incredible and Ayano couldn't wait to cozy up under his blanket. It wouldn't be long before he'd join her under there, after all.

"Wait, where will Senpai sleep?" Osoro was the only one making any sense and Midori was about to say something when the lights flickered above them. The remaining girls froze in place and watched the bulbs flash and sparkle until the room went completely black.

"Uh oh…" Midori muttered and fiddled in her pocket for her cell phone. The other girls reached for theirs and flipped open their screens for some light and made sure they were away from any hazards. As they stared at each other's glowing faces, the mood instantly went haywire once they heard an ear piercing scream echo from down the hall. Midori practically tossed her phone in the air while the others glanced around the room with horror written across their faces.

"Come on!" Megami shouted and flashed her screen down the hall and where the sound originated from.

* * *

 _Sunday, 6:47p.m._

* * *

At the end of the hallway, Megami and the girls could see a faint mist of smoke excrete from the doorway on the right. Midori immediately recognized the room and paused in her tracks with eyes full of fear.

"The bathroom…" She whispered and clutched her phone to her chest while trailing behind the others.

Megami sped to the door and whipped it open causing more smoke to tumble out of the room. Holding her breath, she waved her hands in the air and tried to push away at the streaks blinding her vision. The rest of the girls coughed from the smoke and joined Megami with airing the place out.

"Eh! Smells like overcooked chicken," Osoro coughed while pushing past the smoke.

Ayano sniffed the air and smelled something far different than chicken. It smelled like fried human flesh.

Before they could get a good glimpse inside the room, the lights suddenly flickered back on startling the girls even more. Megami rubbed at her eyes and peeked inside the room as the smoke dispersed.

"K-Kokona?" She stuttered and took a step inside. Once she walked in the room, her foot accidentally rammed against an empty bucket and the noise made Midori leap five feet in the air. Megami knelt down and picked up the empty bucket immediately noticing the large puddle of water spilled out all over the floor. Ayano stepped a little past the president and peered around the bend over towards the sink and toilet.

"Well that's shocking." She spoke with a deadpan expression at the sight before her. Megami jumped back on her feet and rushed to take a look and quickly gasped in horror.

"What'd you guys find?" Midori stated and appeared behind the frozen girls. Once the maid spotted the lifeless corpse, she nodded at the scene, turned to the other girls with widened eyes and passed out in Osoro's arms.

"Midori!" Osoro exclaimed as she caught the green haired girl just in time.

Megami dashed over to the body of Kokona and noticed that her twin drill hairstyle was instead sticking out in multiple directions. Her body was resting right under the light switch which had faint traces of smoke seeping through its slots. "She's been electrocuted!" Megami deduced and gently cradled the stiff body in her arms.

Instead of freaking out or rushing to her aid, Ayano was inspecting the area where the bucket was spilled and admired the handiwork of the trap. It reminded her of the good ole days in the girl's restroom at school. How did somehow else pull it off as good as she did?

"Ayano! What the hell are you doing?!" Megami snapped the girl out of her inspection and motioned her over. The Yandere sighed and approached the president with the same blank expression as usual.

"I was just inspecting the crime scene for clues," She lied and received another scowl from the president.

"Well quit wasting time and call the damn police!"

"Why me?"

Megami wanted to smack her across the face but instead kept her cool. "Do you not see Osoro and I holding bodies?"

Ayano sighed and flipped out her phone. It pained her to phone her enemies but for the sake of making Megami shut up…

"What happened?" Other voices echoed from outside the hall as more girls began to pile in the bathroom and catch a glimpse of the horror before them.

"Kokona!" Amai shrieked and furiously wiped at the tears dripping from her eyes.

"Ayano, the police?" Megami hollered through the ruckus.

"Nothing! My phone isn't picking up any signal dammit!"

"What?!" Megami shook her head and turned towards the others. "Hurry, someone else call the police!"

One by one the girls tried calling for the authorities but couldn't get their messages out. Some even attempted to phone their friends and families but nothing would send. The beach house which was once buzzing with life no longer allowed the girls to use their phones.

"Dammit!" Megami cursed and glanced down at Kokona's pale face. The nurse approached the president and gently took Kokona into her arms in order to further examine the injuries.

"Shit! Who could have done this?" Asu panicked and nervously ran her fingers through her hair. No one expected their little get together to end in a death.

"G-Guys, what's that?" A quiet voice tried to break through the panic. Everyone paused in their tracks and focused their eyes on the master cook. Amai pointed her finger over to the sink and the objects left sitting in the open.

Against the mirror sat a chibi doll of Kokona and a note wrapped around its waist. When Megami approached the small doll, she winced at the markings added to its cloth. The doll was singed as if it were electrocuted.

"Oh my god," Megami stuttered and carefully lifted the doll up.

"A disk," Ayano appeared behind her and reached for the disk that was propped under the doll. The dark haired girl lifted the CD to her face and read over the writing scribbled on the top. "It says 'watch me.'"

"Doesn't that also look like Senpai's handwriting?" Megami feared if it were the truth. Ayano brushed the topic aside and pulled the note away from Kokona's plush.

"What's this?" She muttered under her breath and rolled the paper open.

"Well?" Everyone looked at her with anxious eyes. Ayano shrugged her shoulders.

"It looks like a line in some stupid poem."

"Give me that!" Megami's hands snatched the slip from Ayano's grasp and held it up to her eyes.

" _You were always just a dummy, the first to lose their life."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! The chapter was wayyy longer then expected but still fun to write! Well ladies and gentlemen, the real show is about to begin :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Party!

**Hi everyone and welcome back to another ridiculous chapter! I'm so so sorry for the long wait and I will try not to let that happen again. Anyways, this story just gets weirder and weirder...so enjoy!**

* * *

Crazy Murder House Party!

 _Chapter Three: Let's Party!_

* * *

 _Sunday, 7:00p.m._

* * *

"What should we do?!"

That was the question crossing the mind of every girl trapped in the catastrophe before them. With an electrocuted Kokona resting in the arms of the nurse and a failing cell signal, no one knew how to contact the police or anyone beyond the beach home's walls. Everyone's dream vacation with Senpai quickly faded into a nightmare and the girls found themselves standing within the center of a murder scene. The shock and terror of the sudden situation struck them like lightning and sent everyone into a moment of absolute chaos. Midori kept waking up and passing out after seeing the body, half of the girls were crying, some remained frozen, and others just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"I'm I going to die?!"

"She was so young!"

"W-who would do this?!"

"I'm too pretty to die!"

"ASDFGHJKL!"

Megami tried to dissect any hidden meaning from the poem but the surrounding ruckus continued to crawl under her skin and beat at her mind. Her eyes darted over to Ayano who was gleefully watching the deafening scene from atop the countertop with the doll and CD on her lap. Megami blinked at the chaos around her and felt rage boil within. What could she expect from these people? It was time for her to do what she knew best and take control over the situation. She was going to lead her classmates to redemption and solve this sudden murder mystery.

"Alright everyone, quiet down!" She attempted to yell over the racket and stood up straight with her fists propped on her hips. Her voice barely made it past the screams and cries of her useless acquaintances as they continued to run in pointless circles. Megami wanted to smack herself in the face but instead kept her cool and whistled over the crowd. Still no response.

"I wanna go home!"

"The demons aren't happy."

"This is stupid! I can't die here!"

Megami's face was now fuming with rage. She pushed her way through the horde of panicking girls and approached the entrance of the bathroom with her fists clenched. There was no point in freaking out, not whenever another life could be on the line. Ayano was amused by her classmates growing anger and continued to watch her attempts at calming the crowd. The president rubbed the bridge of her nose and glared at the mess in front of her before screaming to the top of her lungs.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" She roared over the girls in which they all froze in place at the sound of her echoing voice. They turned to her with startled expressions, each one of their eyes revealing a different emotion.

"Well that was loud…" Kizana pouted in the back and Megami felt her eye twitch. Midori, who had just awakened, passed out once more after hearing Megami's booming vocals rip through the air. The president sighed at her acquaintances and stepped forward with her fists clenched. She decided to remain calm and handle the situation like a school election. She was going to give them a speech that would knock their socks off.

"Listen up!" Megami began and walked through the crowd with determined eyes. "No one expected Senpai's little get together to turn into this, but we're not going to weasel our way out of it, not when one of our own has been slaughtered. How can we sit around and panic when they're may be a murderer waiting for us within this house?"

"S-so are you implying that it was murder?" Osana felt her legs tremble beneath her as she continued to glance over at Kokona's lifeless body. Megami nodded.

"Of course! You think this was an accident?! Just look at the crime scene and the evidence left behind. Someone prepared this," She shot her gaze over at Ayano, "…and they had to make sure Kokona was the one to step into the bathroom."

Ayano sighed and scooted herself off the counter. "No shit, Sherlock. We can tell from her doll." She waved the singed plush in front of Megami's face and the president immediately smacked the thing through the air.

"The doll's appearance matches Kokona's death." Osoro added and the rest of the girls instantly thought of their dolls.

"Exactly, and the doll was missing during our banquet. This setup was staged prior to the gathering." Megami pointed to the empty bucket on the floor and the unscrewed outlet.

"But how did the killer get Kokona to come here?" Amai muttered with a shaky voice. Asu nodded in agreement.

"Amai's right. Out of all of us, how did the killer make sure only she would come to the bathroom?"

"Simple." Megami crossed her arms with a faint grin. "If some of you may recall, Kokona was feeling ill during our feast. The killer must have done something to her food to make her feel nauseous, thus sending her to the bathroom."

"Wow Ms. President, you sure know a lot about this." Ayano stepped forward and glanced over at Megami with devious eyes. The silver haired girl froze in place as her cheeks blushed from the sudden accusation. She felt all eyes turn to her as she tried to bury the obvious shock evident on her face. She simply brushed aside their gazes and cleared her throat.

"Anyone could come to these conclusions after examining the crime scene. I was just following the facts. You were there with me and saw the same things I did. Was the evidence too much for you to handle?" She snickered and shot her eyes over towards Ayano. The tables had turned and now Ayano could feel the piercing stares surround her. She glanced at Megami with a grin, impressed with her quick save.

"That's all fine and dandy guys, but we're still standing around with a dead body in the room…" Midori had finally gained control over herself and sat up with her palm resting on her forehead. The nurse nodded with Kokona still in her arms.

"She's right! We need to report this immediately!"

"How? There is no signal?" Kizana continued to jab at her phone keys with a frantic expression.

"Forget the phones! Let's go and report it ourselves!" Osoro shouted with her fist in the air and motioned everyone towards the door. Megami nodded and dashed beside her.

"Good idea! Osoro and I will go to the police while the rest of you keep watch and stay with the body. And don't touch anything in the crime scene!"

Everyone nodded and slowly inched themselves away from the corpse when a shriek startled the girls into the air.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THE BODY!" Midori cried and leapt from the floor, her body dashing towards the two girls. She immediately grabbed hold of Osoro's wrist and gripped onto her arm like a child holding onto her mother. Osoro's face reddened while Megami blinked at the shaking girl and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Osoro, Midori and I will be right back…" She stated and ushered the two to follow her. Osoro swallowed and gently tugged Midori along as she followed their silver haired leader to the police station, or any place with a working signal. Once the girls disappeared around the corner, Ayano sighed and began to sift through the items left on the countertop. She set aside the doll and held up the small excerpt to her eyes as she scanned over its content.

The brief sentence was clearly talking about Kokona and her place in the game. Ayano smirked as dozens of memories flooded her brain, each one returning to the multiple deaths of her rival. Though she could reset the story at any given time, Ayano felt intrigued by the sudden change to the game and how someone else was executing her rivals…or she at least hoped more would die later on. Then she could just sit back, relax, and watch her troubles get picked away by another hand. Maybe this time she would win her Senpai.

"This is stupid, making all of us sit around in this place. I should just leave." Osana stepped out of the bathroom and slid down on the floor with her back against the wall. She began to flick her pigtails as more complaints rolled out of her mouth. "How can I even trust any of you. The killer may be in this house still, possibly one of you."

Ayano set the poem slip on top of the CD and leaned against the door frame. "Oh, don't get your pigtails in a twist, princess. For all we know, you could be the killer."

Osana jolted her head up and felt rage boil within her. "How dare you accuse me of such an accusation!"

"What?" Ayano laughed which only angered Osana even more.

"If anyone's the murderer, it's you! You're such a creep around Senpai, always stalking him and doing creepy stuff behind his back!"

"Oh what would you know. All you do is baka him to death!"

"Well I've seen you pick up his chewed pencil and lick the bite marks!"

"All you do is nag and complain about stupid shit! You're constantly treating him like a pack mule!"

"At least I have some dignity, you're just plain disgusting." Osana crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side with closed eyes. Ayano wanted to beat the girl to a pulp but decided to refrain herself due to the surrounding girls. It was not the time nor the place to be "apprehended."

Instead of a physical slam to the face, Ayano was about to throw in one more insult when an ear-piercing alarm pounded through the beach house. All the girls jumped to their feet and huddled together in panic as the house began to shake from the noise.

"OH GOD NO!" Osana's voice echoed over the alarm and Ayano turned to see what she was screaming at. With all her strength, the pigtailed girl took off down the hall and towards the open window in the distance. Ayano dashed after her, unsure of what she was running from, and tried to catch up with the babbling firecracker. As soon as she matched pace with Osana, Ayano could see why she was sprinting towards the window.

The girls were too late. The pigtailed girl slammed against the bars encasing the window and let out a scream. Ayano shoved her aside and wrapped her fingers around one of the poles as she tried to shake it from its place. When she glanced around the house, she could see that anything leading to the outside was caged off by some security system. All of the windows and some of the doors were covered by the same bars. Now no one could escape.

"Dammit!"

Ayano turned towards the sound and saw Megami and the others enter the hallway. The student council president was furiously shaking her head while Midori was still holding onto Osoro for dear life. Osana, who had finally recovered from her mini panic attack, approached the girls and flung her hand towards the restricting poles.

"What the hell is this!?" She demanded. Megami sighed and glanced around at all the closed off access points.

"A security system."

"Why would Senpai need this kind of security system!?" Osana then froze in place and tilted her head. "Where would Senpai get this kind of security system?!"

Ayano snickered and leaned her arm on Megami's shoulder. "Does Saikou Corp have anything to do with this?"

The president stepped away from Ayano and narrowed her brows, her eyes revealing hints of guilt.

"Well?!" Osana chimed in and Megami whipped her head up with a scowl.

"Yes, dammit! I had Senpai's place wired to the brim!"

"For what!?"

"Oh, I don't know! Just to keep certain people out!" She averted her eyes over towards Ayano who tried to keep her laughter in. She had to give it to Megami for installing an ANTI-AYANO security system.

"Well this is great, just great!" Osana began to pace around and cover her eyes. "Your security system does a magnificent job at keeping people trapped INSIDE!"

"Can't you just shut it off?" Osoro asked while trying to shake Midori from her arm. Megami's eyes showed no change or hope in regards to the situation.

"I would, but the system only works when the internet is on. How did it turn on? I don't have a clue because there still is no internet or signal in the area." She held her phone in the air once again with no luck.

"So we're stuck. Is that what you're implying?" Osana stated with a cold tone.

"Oh, I'm not implying it. That's exactly what's happening."

"You're joking…"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA DIE HERE!" Midori's scream cut through the conversation as she strengthened her grip around Osoro's arm. Megami turned to the frightened girl and planted her hand on her shoulder.

"Can it Midori, you're not going to die!"

Ayano sighed. "I don't know, anything's possible."

"I didn't get all dressed up and stuff for this…and the worst thing is, I can't even contact YandereDev!" Midori sniffled and released her hands from Osoro's arm. She buried her hands in her fists and began to sob against her palms.

"Jeez, you were the one who played 'maid' during this little party. For all we know, you could be the murderer."

"Ayano, cut it out!" Osoro hollered back. "Let's just calm down and regroup. I think the best thing to do is evaluate the situation."

Megami grinned at the delinquent. "I agree. We should head back and ask everyone to meet in the dining room. It's time we get to the bottom of this!

* * *

 _Sunday 8:30p.m_

* * *

The living room was crowded with girls as they sat upon the multiple sofas and chairs available. It took them some time to accept the security bars and finally give in to their trapped state. The student council president promised the girls their freedom if they agreed to cooperate, and that's exactly what they did. After everyone had settled down, Megami approached the front of the room with stern eyes.

"Alright ladies, listen up! Now that we've gathered everyone in here, we should discuss the situation and work towards a solution. Without any other option, Kokona's body has been wrapped and placed on the sofa in the basement. For the sake of your sanity, I highly recommend that no one ventures down there. We must leave Kokona's body at peace and give her a proper burial after this mess has been solved."

Megami watched as the remaining girls darted their eyes to the floor and briefly bowed their heads for their deceased acquaintance. She cleared her throat.

"In regards to the crime scene, I suggest we keep it untouched for now and try to stick with the bathrooms on the second floor. I know it will be hard with a house full of girls but I'm sure the two bathrooms will suffice. I don't know how long we'll be stuck here, but according to Midori, the kitchen is stacked to the brim with food and snacks to munch on. I highly doubt we will be here for long, but just in case, I say we ration the food wisely."

"I can help with that. I know how to make small meals that pack a big punch!" Amai added in with a faint smile.

Asu nodded at her and turned to Megami. "Maybe we could even come up with a bathroom schedule?"

"I suppose that could work. I think before we dive into this further, we should head to bed early tonight. Tomorrow we can continue this discussion and hopefully find a way at cracking open the security barriers. Until then, let's rest up and prepare things in the morning."

"This is all great and stuff, but I think you are forgetting the fact that there may be a killer among us." Ayano chimed in while twirling the ends of her ponytail. The rest of the girls stiffened and Megami wanted to smack her across the face. Just when things were beginning to turn around for the better, Ayano had to open her big mouth and allow the tension to return. Even though Megami wished to avoid the topic, she knew Ayano was right. Somewhere within the house or among the gathered was a killer who indeed slaughtered Kokona. Who could sleep knowing their lives were at risk?

"And what about the CD and poem thingy? Those mean something, right?" Kizana glanced up from her seat as she filed her nails. Megami's eyes widened.

"Of course! I had almost forgotten about those things!"

Midori shook her head and scrunched her knees towards her chest. "C-can't we listen to it tomorrow? Something's telling me that it'll only make things worse…"

"Aren't you curious? What if it's some sort of clue!" Asu seemed energized and pumped her fists in the air. Osana simply rolled her eyes.

"What is this, Scooby Doo? It's probably some creepy introduction from the murderer."

"Well I say we find out. There's no use not watching it, especially if it gives us some answers." Megami turned to the coffee table and grabbed the disc from the crime scene. "Oka, would you mind getting the TV ready?"

"Sure." The quiet girl reached over for the remote and switched on the television while Megami put in the disc.

"Anyone got popcorn?" Ayano muttered under her breath.

After the disc was loaded in, a sharp fuzz rippled across the screen until the picture went black. Within the dark background was a faint silhouette of a person and the girls tried to squint their eyes in order to get a better view of the mysterious stranger. The shadow began to speak and everyone was startled by the familiarity of the voice, even though the vocals were shrouded by a deep filter.

" _Greetings. I welcome you all to my little beach party. Unfortunately, it will be hard to visit the beach from your trapped state. I do hope my security system didn't startle you in anyway."_

"Ha, cute." Osana whispered.

" _Now then, you probably have more important thoughts on your mind. What's happening? Why am I stuck in this place? Was Taro even the one who invited me? Is this even a beach party? Well let me assure you, we will indeed have the time of our lives…or at least I will!_

 _(maniacal laugh)_

 _You're also probably wondering why I resorted to a pre-recorded message. Maybe because I wanted to keep my identity a secret…or maybe I just wanted to stick with the good 'ole fashioned mystery book plotline! I guess you'll never know. But hey, don't fret! I have a ton in store for all of you. I know how to get a party rolling. I bet you were all SHOCKED to see Kokona."_

"Bastard." Osoro cursed and clenched her fists.

"So we're stuck with one of those types of murderers." Ayano sighed, almost disappointed by the killer's grand introduction. At least he was doing the job for her.

" _Let's just say that girl was a party pooper. She was always just a dummy, the first to lose her life."_

"The poem line!" Megami exclaimed.

" _If my assumptions are correct, I bet one of you just exclaimed 'The poem line!' Eh, it's not necessarily a clue but just my way of spicing things up a bit, you know? Kind of like my calling card. Expect to see more in the future. When you put them all together, they'll make a pretty nice poem! Sadly, only the person who lives the longest will see the completed product…almost like an award for surviving. Hey, I dig it! Whoever lives the longest will be crowned queen of the party and shall be rewarded with a magnificent poem. If you're lucky, I may even frame it for you."_

"Is this guy for real? What a sicko!" The teacher winced at the stranger's twisted sense of humor.

" _Anyways, I'm zonked and feel like that's enough for my little intro. They're will be more tapes; don't you worry your pretty little heads. Also, I've gussied up the place for you gals so enjoy the food and refreshments while they last. I know the internet and signal's not working, but I've got to keep you all trapped here, don't I? Just suck it up and live like they did before the phone era. Most of your phones won't even have an owner by the end of this."_

"This is disgusting!" Megami shot up from her seat and glared at the stranger's shadow with laser eyes. It was odd, as if Megami's stand silenced the man behind the screen. The girls figured it was the end of his rant once they noticed his image growing darker and fuzzier until he was barely visible. But after a few soundless seconds, the silhouette twitched on the television and leaned forward towards the camera. He whispered in a quiet but eerie voice.

" _I hope you all have a wonderful night. Sleep tight."_

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading and please remember to leave a review! Until next time!**


End file.
